Infinite Mode
Infinite mode is a non-canon gameplay mode in Run 1 and Run 3. There is no storyline, and its only purposes in Run 3 are to collect power cells and the Infinite mode achievements. It works differently in each game. (There is no infinite mode in Run 2.) In Run 1 Infinite mode consists of computer-generated levels. The levels each have a difficulty ranging from 5% to 99%. The difficulty starts at 20%, and increases as you beat levels. Infinite mode is considered complete once you beat a level with 99% difficulty. Your progress is saved between levels. The difficulty number is only an estimate, and some levels with a number will be harder than others. For instance, some levels with 99% difficulty are virtually impossible, though most are not. If you come across a level that's harder than it should be, click the "randomize" button in the pause menu to try a new one. In addition, once you reach a certain difficulty level you can manually set the difficulty level to any level below or equal to the highest one you have unlocked. In Run 3 Infinite mode consists of premade levels in a random order. Your progress is not saved between levels, so instead, your goal is to finish as many levels in a row as possible. The levels repeat if you travel far enough, so there's no way to win. After you die, there will be the option to continue with a different character or a random character if you pay 10 power cells. You will have this option every time you die until you've used every character you have or choose not too. The respawn cost equals 10(2x)-10, where x is the number of respawns, so this can increase to very high amounts. Alternatively, you can buy the "respawn costs are reduced by 10" upgrade to get your first respawn free and all others reduced by 10 power cells. If you choose not to continue, there will be an info box that tells you the statistics, and has a bit of trivia about the character you used last. If you die as soon as you spawn in with a selected character, you'll get a second chance, and will be able to continue onward. If this happens, a speech bubble below will say; "Whoops! Let's pretend that didn't happen." If you get 15 meters or less, the bubble will be activated. This isn't available on most earlier versions. Variations * On Halloween of 2016 and subsequent years, and for a week afterwards, some aspects of Infinite mode were altered to celebrate the holiday. Power cells in Infinite mode were given a new skin to make them look like candy corn, and the icon for Infinite mode in the title screen was changed to include a candy corn next to the words. Also, most of the levels of Infinite mode were shades of red, orange, and yellow to go with the Halloween theme. Levels would go a little bit dimmer when it's Halloween. The same thing applies to Halloween 2018, except the variation takes place through the week before. * On Christmas of 2016 and subsequent years, some days before, and a few days afterwards, power cells were given a skin to look like snowflakes, some boxes were given a skin to look like wrapped presents, some normal tiles will be changed to ice tiles, and the menu icon had a wrapped present next to it. Also, most of the levels were shades of red or green, which are traditional Christmas colors. ** If you have bought the "Some Boxes will contain power cells" upgrade in the Shop, all the boxes which look like presents will contain power cells. * On Easter of 2017 and subsequent years, and for a week before and afterwards, power cells were given a skin to look like Easter eggs, and the icon for Infinite mode in the title screen was changed to include an egg next to the words. Also, most of the levels were pale, lighter shades of blue, green, white, yellow and pink, because pastel colors are usually associated with Easter. There is a chance while playing in Explore Mode a message will appear saying if you are ready to start hunting for Easter Eggs and a button to enter Infinite Mode. Recycled Levels A small yellow octagon level with the ID of 277 was scrapped from Infinite Mode. It was recycled as Plan C, part 10Plan C, part 10. Because of this, there is no level ID 277 in infinite mode. Achievements Several achievements in Run 3 are earned only in Infinite Mode. A Journey of 1000 Light-Years - Run 800 meters in Infinite Mode. Where the Power Cells Are - Reach 2000 meters in Infinite Mode without respawning. Unlimited Endurance - Reach 5000 meters without buying a respawn (but a free respawn is fine.) I Would Bounce 500 More - Starting at any point after 500 meters, travel 500 meters in a row with the jump button held. Tetrahedron Enthusiast - Collect 40 power cells in one run. Respawning won't count against you. Saved by His Noodly Light - Jump into the endless abyss of space, only to have your descent arrested by the Flying Spaghetti Monster's holy light. To prove your trust in Him, do this 8 times in a single infinite mode run. (Note that stepping on the bridge doesn't count, you have to jump onto'' ''it.) Falling to Pieces - Lose 50 duplicates in a single Infinite mode run. Widdershins - As the Lizard, run 1000 meters without ever moving left. Spiral Staircase* - Don't jump! (3) Rickety Scaffolding* - Go around the tunnel without dislodging any tiles. (20) Wrecking Ball* - Break everything! (36) Annihilation* - Destroy this level. Leave nothing behind. (41) Surgical* - Dislodge exactly 25 tiles. (49) Duplicator's Lucky Number*-Dislodge exactly seven tiles. (78) Stepping Stone Stepper*-Go around the tunnel one and a half times. (117) Violation of Common Sense* - Avoid the normal tiles in the first half of this level. (185) Dark Is Not Evil* - Only touch dark tiles. (186) Light Is Not Good*- Avoid ice tiles. (190) Watch Your Antennae!*-Dislodge the tiles without rotating the tunnel. (199) I Found The Pattern!*-Only touch dark tiles. (205) Fastpass*-Only touch the conveyors. (213) Angled Surface Enthusiast* - Touch a box, then a ramp, and then another box. (214) Little Ramps* - Beat this level without pressing jump. (222) Dizzy* - Go around the tunnel twice. (229) What's Inside?* - Jump from box to box. (You can touch the first few tiles.) (230) Precise Jumper* - Land in the middle of each platform. (232) I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee)* - Only touch the ice. (239) Right Back Into the Air* - Jump from ramp to ramp. (243) In a Hurry* - Don't let the conveyors slow you down! (249) Snakes and Ladders* - Don't jump. (252) Falling Grey Objects Ahead*-Win using one jump or less. (260) Variety Pack* - Touch at least one of every type of tile. (272) Painstaking* - Stay on the conveyor. No jumping. Just tough it out on the slow conveyor until the end. (280) Good Eye*-Avoid the slow conveyors and walk on the fast ones. (303) A Destructive Loop* - Go around the tunnel, and dislodge 90 crumbling tiles. (305) Hasty*-Win in only one jump. Full speed ahead! (317) Asterisks mean that the achievement can only be done on a certain level. The number in parentheses is the ID of the level. Pause the game and click on the crown icon in the pause to see the ID of each level. To see a gallery of all the Infinite mode levels by ID number, click here. Character Trivia Runner: * Who needs flashy special abilities when you have precision and agility? * The Runner’s philosophy: you can’t plan for everything. Instead, plan for the fact that you can’t plan for everything. * Both the Runner and the Angel have leadership skills, but you wouldn't know it from listening to the Angel. * True to her name, the Runner performs best on the ground, where she can move and change directions faster. * As the oldest one here, the Runner naturally has the best strength and agility. * The Runner may not like people doodling on her map, but she doesn't want to offend them by erasing their work. * Her map only stores 1GB, but the Runner has never even come close to running out. She doesn't see what the fuss is over 8GB paper. * Quickly release the jump button for a low jump. The sooner you land, the more time you have to prepare the next jump! * The Runner supervised the construction of the City, and several smaller cities. Skater: * Since he wanders so much, there was a brief time when the Skater had met everyone on the Planet. * The Skater likes to travel, but mostly he just hates staying still. * Tunnel running could be the next big sport, and the Skater intends to get a head start. * The Skater’s philosophy: challenging yourself helps you improve. Once you improve, you can challenge yourself even more! * He enjoys challenging himself almost as much as he enjoys going fast. * The Skater is faster than anyone here. Well, maybe not that rabbit, but animals don’t count. * The Skater takes a few minutes each day to maintain his skates. His last pair ran out at a bad time, and he can't afford to lose this pair. * Ramps convert speed into jump height. Guess who benefits most? Lizard: * The Lizard does not, and perhaps, can not, understand the concept of jumping low. * The Lizard’s philosophy: find somewhere bright and sit there for hours. * Like many animals, lizards have personalities. This one just happens to be boring. * No one’s claiming the Lizard as their pet. It seems to have wandered out here on its own. * The Bunny and the Lizard can jump so high as a result of their strength and weight. Child: * The Child's Philosophy: books are boring and stupid unless they have pictures, then they're fun! * Jump lots of times in a row to be like the Bunny! * The Child asked the Student why the gray squares sometimes fall but she went on and talked about Reaction Force and never answered his question. * The candy tasted bad but it burned ok. The Child likes watching things burn. * The Child says thank you to whoever left water bottles in all the boxes. He needed water to fill his balloons with. * Sometimes he leaves his balloon behind and hides. The adults never notice because he's so clever. * The Child loves jumping off of ramps and boxes and floating down. Bunny: * The Bunny and the Lizard can jump so high as a result of their strength and weight. * Don't call it "the Rabbit" or the Child will hate you for it forever. * The Bunny's philosophy: standing is bad, bouncing is good. * Use high jumps if you want to slow down, but be sure not to slow down too much. * Each bounce speeds you up a little. Use small bounces to gain lots of speed! * Aim for the corners of the tunnel to bounce twice in a row. Gentleman: * The Gentleman retains partial maneuverability with his electromagnet engaged. By maneuvering left and right, he can influence his eventual motion upon reaching the power cell. * The Gentleman will not abandon a power cell he has already claimed, but he exercises discretion in claiming the cells in the first place. * The lower classes have their uses. Employ one of them to reach 2000 meters, then switch to the Gentleman. * The Gentleman’s philosophy: the correlation between vocabulary and social standing is not coincidental. * The Gentleman sees fit to contribute a generous 10 percent of his power cells to the group. He reserves the remainder for his own use. * Wait until the Gentleman falls below the level of the proximal power cell before energizing his electromagnet to ensure he is propelled upwards. * In what he considers to be a mildly amusing symmetry, the Gentleman's electromagnet is activated by electromagnetic waves. Duplicator: * All solid objects - including duplicates - can change the tunnel's gravity. * Did you know? Duplicates can jump off of one another in midair. * The Duplicator's philosophy: if someone gives you parenting advice, say thanks and ignore them. * For some reason, it's hard to make new duplicates when the power is out. At least the existing ones stay around. * The Duplicator trusts himself, his son, and the animals. Everyone else keeps telling him he's wrong. * Try to keep a duplicate alive at all times. They jump higher than you do. * The Duplicator can instantly swap places with any duplicate. He doesn't know how, and unlike the Student, he doesn't care. * His duplicates are like solid mirror images... that aren't mirrored. (The Duplicator isn't much good at similes.) Pastafarian: * The Pastafarian's philosophy: The Flying Spaghetti Monster created a flawed world. It's up to us to make it better. * Back home, the Pastafarian led a small congregation. When she saw the first tunnel, she took it as a sign, and immediately left to explore space. * The Flying Spaghetti Monster makes this bridge. It is NOT merely a 'feature of the tunnels'. * The branching and twisting tunnels vaguely resemble the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Coincidence? * Applying excessive pressure to the Flying Spaghetti Monster's bridge offends him. To show your devotion, refrain from jumping from it or onto it. Student: * The Student loves Sci-fi movies, but she's annoyed by the usual portrayal of aliens as tall red men. * The Student may be the least athletic person here, but she makes up for it by finding easier ways to get around. * The Student's philosophy: Always try to think of different explanations. If you already know the answer, do it anyway for practice. * Whoever made the tunnels was clever. Since tiles attract each other, tunnels can repair themselves automatically. It also means assembling a tunnel is as easy as tossing a stack of tiles into space. * What's the point of taking finals? The Student is learning just fine on her own, thank you very much. * The Student knows she promised to explain how she controls gravity, but the device is so poorly built that she'd be embarrassed to let anyone see. Maybe once she has time to make a better one. * A good way to learn how something works is to pay attention to when it breaks. For instance, Gravity gets weaker when the power goes out. Angel: * Both the Runner and the Angel have leadership skills, but you wouldn't know it from listening to the Angel. * Gravity is different outside the tunnel, so dashing gives the Angel more lift. * The Angel can jump farther than almost anyone else, but it requires planning. * Know when to slow down! Going slower gives you more time to react. After dashing, press the jump button again to slow down. * The Angel's philosophy: People are stupid, but that's no reason not to help them. * He's probably lost the position by now, but the Angel used to have an important job at the Factory. * The Angel tells people that his wings are real. If they happen to miss the sarcasm, that's their problem. * Dashing into a ramp gives him a huge boost and restores the dash at the same time. * The Angel could "cut" a tunnel if he wanted, but why would he? It would be a waste of time and a huge inconvenience. * Whoever made the Tunnels was an idiot. Space is naturally frictionless, but they added air--and therefore air friction--intentionally. Category:Game Category:Run 3 Category:Data